thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon Takes a Shortcut
Gordon Takes a Shortcut is the fifteenth episode of the twelfth season. Plot Some workmen and a group of VIP's are waiting at Great Waterton. Gordon tries to take a shortcut to beat Stanley there, but when he ignores advice from Duck, Oliver, and Toad he ends up getting lost. After banging into Ben's log truck, spilling logs onto Stanley's line, he realises that trying to take a shortcut hadn't been such a good idea after all. Gordon knows he must stop Stanley from hitting the logs, so he asks for advice from the other engines on how to get down to Stanley's line. He manages to stop Stanley just in time. The two go to Great Waterton, and as a sign of friendship, Gordon allows Stanley to take the VIP's. Characters * Gordon * Duck * Oliver * Ben * Stanley * Toad * Sir Topham Hatt * Rocky (does not speak) * [['Arry and Bert|'''''Arry and Bert]] (''cameo) Locations * Great Waterton * Knapford * Brendam Docks * The Lumber Mill * Cabalnoo Trivia * A sampled recording of the story with Pierce Brosnan's original narration is featured on Dino Athanassiou's website. * Stock footage from Gordon and the Engineer is used. * Oliver and Toad speak for the first time since the seventh season episode, Snow Engine, although Oliver previously made a non-speaking role in Steady Eddie. * Going by production order, this is the tenth episode of the twelfth season. * This episode aired before The Great Discovery premiered in the UK, meaning the audience may have not known about Stanley or Great Waterton. * Harvey appears in the annual story of this episode, which means he may have originally played a role in this episode. * This episode marks the last of several things: ** Bill and Ben's first appearance until the seventeenth season episode, Percy's Lucky Day. ** The last episode until Luke's New Friend that Thomas does not appear at all. ** Oliver's last appearance until Tale of the Brave and Toad's last appearance until the eighteenth season episode, Signals Crossed and their last speaking roles until Toad's Adventure. ** The last time Duck and Oliver are seen in the same episode until Tale of the Brave. Goofs * Duck's face is smaller than usual. * Toad's face is bigger than usual in some scenes. * Stanley's whistle sound has changed since The Great Discovery. * Gordon's tender shakes when he arrives at the Logging Station. * One of the trucks in the siding with 'Arry and Bert is derailed. * When the narrator says, "But Gordon didn't know which track to take to find Stanley", Ben's eyes are wonky. * Throughout the episode, Gordon's driver and fireman cannot be seen in his cab. In Other Languages Gallery GordonTakesaShortcutUKtitlecard.png GordonTakesaShortCutUStitlecard.jpg GordonTakesaShortcut1.png GordonTakesaShortcut2.png GordonTakesaShortcut4.png GordonTakesaShortcut3.png GordonTakesaShortcut5.png GordonTakesaShortcut6.png GordonTakesaShortcut7.png GordonTakesaShortcut8.png GordonTakesaShortcut9.png GordonTakesaShortcut10.png GordonTakesaShortcut12.png GordonTakesaShortcut13.png GordonTakesaShortcut14.png GordonTakesaShortcut15.png GordonTakesaShortcut16.png GordonTakesaShortcut17.png GordonTakesaShortcut18.png GordonTakesaShortcut19.png GordonTakesaShortcut20.png GordonTakesaShortcut21.png GordonTakesaShortcut22.png GordonTakesaShortcut23.png GordonTakesaShortcut24.png GordonTakesaShortcut25.png GordonTakesaShortcut26.png GordonTakesaShortcut27.png GordonTakesaShortcut28.png GordonTakesaShortcut29.png GordonTakesaShortcut30.png GordonTakesaShortcut31.png GordonTakesaShortcut32.png GordonTakesaShortcut33.png GordonTakesaShortcut34.png GordonTakesaShortcut35.png GordonTakesaShortcut36.png GordonTakesaShortcut37.png GordonTakesaShortcut38.png GordonTakesaShortcut39.png GordonTakesaShortcut40.png GordonTakesaShortcut41.png GordonTakesaShortcut42.png GordonTakesaShortcut43.png GordonTakesaShortcut44.png GordonTakesaShortcut45.png GordonTakesaShortcut46.png GordonTakesaShortcut47.png GordonTakesaShortcut48.png GordonTakesaShortcut49.png GordonTakesaShortcut50.png GordonTakesaShortcut51.png GordonTakesaShortcut52.png GordonTakesaShortcut54.png GordonTakesaShortcut55.png GordonTakesaShortcut56.png GordonTakesaShortcut57.png GordonTakesaShortcut58.png GordonTakesaShortcut59.png GordonTakesaShortcut60.png GordonTakesaShortcut61.png GordonTakesaShortcut62.png GordonTakesaShortcut63.png GordonTakesaShortcut64.png GordonTakesaShortcut65.png GordonTakesaShortcut66.png GordonTakesaShortcut67.png GordonTakesaShortcut68.png GordonTakesaShortcut69.png GordonTakesaShortcut70.png GordonTakesaShortcut71.png GordonTakesaShortcut72.png GordonTakesaShortcut73.png GordonTakesaShortcut74.png GordonTakesaShortcut75.png GordonTakesaShortcut76.png GordonTakesaShortcut77.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Vhs